Takashi's Warm Side
by simplybroken14
Summary: HIATUS Mori finally opens up. Some sophomore likes Mori and is about to confess. What'll happen? Will Mori accept her or reject her like the others? Find out. Mori x OC. Other characters will have follow-up stories if I can handle. SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

Takashi's Warm Side

**Takashi's Warm Side**

This Ouran fanfic about Mori is dedicated to my friend. Happy reading!

MorixOC

It was almost time for the Host Club to close. I couldn't just enter because I know _he'd_ be busy. And I would just be left out when his customers bombarded him just to look at him like a movie star. So, I waited outside the Third Music Room for him to finally be alone. _5 minutes_ I thought. _He'd be out in 5 minutes_. I waited. I suddenly felt tense as I watched as Tamaki walked out with Kyouya and was soon followed by Hikaru and Kaoru. I was anxious when I saw Haruhi-kun walk out with Honey-sempai. As soon as I saw Honey, I was bound to see him too. But he wasn't with them.

"Haru-chan! Tomorrow, we'll eat 7 cakes! I'll bring Usa-chan and we'll eat together! Let's invite Tama-chan and Kyou-chan and Hika-chan and Kao-chan and Takashi!" He said gleefully. I was nervous. Had he left? Was he still inside? Was he absent? Was he somewhere else? Hiding? I stood up straight and began to straighten out my uniform. I took a step towards the opened door and walked inside. It was dark because the lights were off but bright enough because the sunlight shone through the glass windows. He was there. His profile was glorious against the sunset. Sitting on the ledge of one of the windows. Staring towards the trees. I wasn't usually this nervous. I was always happy. But he made me nervous alright. He filled my stomach with butterflies.

"M-Mori-kun…" I whispered. I didn't think my voice was loud enough for him to hear. He turned his gave towards me. I guess he did. I was staring down and fiddling with my fingers. I was _very_ nervous. I looked at him and saw the most beautiful sight. He was smiling. At me.

"Uhmm…" I started but I couldn't say the exact words I'd been wanting to say. I just stood there as he waited for what I wanted to say.

"What is it, Rika-chan?" He faced me. He was directly looking at me.

"You…know me?" I asked, baffled by what he said. How _did_ he know me?

"Yes. You're a sophomore here, am I correct?" He asked. I was still shocked.

"Uhm. Yes. But how…?" I blushed.

"You're warm personality is one quality I'd want to achieve. For so many people to like you. That you're surrounded by friends. I admire someone who's exactly like that." He said as he looked out the window again. He likes _someone_ else. He just said it himself. I felt tears well up in my eyes. My tears started to flow heavier as I let his words sink in.

"You like someone else…" I whispered. "Excuse me, Mori-kun. I have to go." I said as I wiped my tears and tried to put on a smile. He looked at me and sadness filled his eyes. I ran out of the music room, not caring where I would go. I ran towards the staircase and burst into sobs. My vision became blurry as my tears ran. I couldn't see properly. I took one step and suddenly, I lost balance. I was about to fall down the flight of stairs when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the stairs and into a hug. My head was only to his chest. A boy had saved me. He was tall. Very. I looked up through my very red and wet eyes and saw Mori holding me tight against his body. I didn't even hear him come after me. I sobbed and buried my face in his chest.

"Everything's okay. You're safe. Just don't pull off that stunt again. You could've been injured." He said as he stroked my hair.

"I thought—you—liked—some—other girl?" I said in between sobs.

"Silly, Rika. I was talking about you." He pulled me away just enough to look at me directly.

"M..Me?" I said with my voice filled with happiness and excitement.

"Of course. Would you do me a favor?" He asked as he stroked my hair.

"Anything…" I whispered.

"Would you help me change to be someone like you?" He asked

"Of course."

"Thanks." He let me go and started walking away.

I was now Rika Aizawa. A second year sophomore who's finally opened herself up to the man she loves and now knows that he loves her back.

"One more thing…" He suddenly remarked and snapped me out of my revere.

"Yes?" I asked all too suddenly.

"Would you do a host the honor to be his girlfriend?" He smiled a warm smile and a huge blush spread through my face.

"I thought you'd never ask…Mori-kun." I felt my eyes brim with tears.

"Arigato…Rika-chan." He smiled once more. "Aishiteru." And with that, headed off deeper into the hallway.

I was now Rika Aizawa. Second year sophomore. The happiest girl on earth…and new current girlfriend of Morinozuka Takashi…the man of my life.

Thanks for reading. More chapters after this after friend reads. Review…Onegai??


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi's Warm Side

**Takashi's Warm Side**

I DO NOT OWN OURAN. I AM BUT A MERE FAN WHO LOVES TO WRITE.

Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up to a fresh morning. I've been happy ever since I came home yesterday. My parents noticed it but couldn't have cared less. No matter. If I was going to become a Takashi, which wasn't official yet, I had to let no trace of sadness, weakness and jealousy mask my face because I knew the reactions of those women who'd die just to be with _my _Mori. Wow. That sounded great! _My Mori_. My Morinozuka Takashi. The man of my dreams. And to add to those already perfect phrases, I was _his_ Rika. His Rika Aizawa. The girl of _his_ dreams.

Today was the first _official_ day that I, Rika Aizawa, am Morinozuka Takashi's girlfriend. I had the whole day planned for me already. Before school, he would pick me up. Before every class, he would walk me to my next class and kiss me goodbye. After every class, he would be waiting for me outside my classroom. During lunch, I would eat with him and the Host Club in the Third Music Room or in some occasion that they are holding to promote the Host Club. After school, we would head to the Third Music Room to attend to his regular customers and I would sit there waiting and after everything else, he would officially introduce me to the Host Club.

"Ah. Rika-chan! So you have been the culprit to Takashi's frequent daydreams! I am so happy that Takashi has finally found the love of his life." Honey-sempai bounced at me as soon as I entered the room. I almost fell to the floor, but thankfully, Mori was there behind me to catch my fall.

"Ah. Honey-sempai. I didn't know that. Hehe. I am?" I asked Honey and then looked questioningly at Mori.

"Haii!!" Honey-sempai's voice startled me and forced me to bring my eyes away from Mori. I looked at Honey startled as he explained. "He's always not himself. He always smiles when he sees you and he sometimes watches you in the cafeteria." Honey explained. "Right, Takashi?" I looked up at Mori again. The twins giggled at one part of the room and Mori shot them a death glare.

"Hai." He finally said, defeated and unveiled. He always liked me? Wow. That's….unexpected.

"Ah. Rika-chan. Welcome to the Host Club. I am the president…" I cut him off.

"Tamaki-kun, right? Pleased to meet you." I shook his hand with a smile.

"Ohoho! Mom! Did you see that? Kawaii! I didn't know I was this famous to the ladies! I feel so flattered! My heart soars!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yes, you do know and Miss Rika only knows you because she has been wandering near here, awaiting Mori-sempai." He pointed out wickedly.

"Mom!! That hurt me! I am appalled! Haruhi! My daughter! What Mom said isn't true right?" He asked hurt.

"Senpai, you already are famous so that isn't something new. And you are sometimes…obnoxious." Haruhi said flatly without any intention to offend.

"Dono is sulking again. There in the shadowy corner." The twins pointed out.

"It's ok, Tamaki-kun. It's no big deal. If it makes you feel any better, you are famous in my class. And most of my classmates admire you." I said with a smile as I tried to comfort the sad, prince-type king.

"Really?" He asked, a little lifted by what I said and I merely nodded. "Thank you Rika-chan. You're so kind. Not like my _family_ here." He emphasized the word. I just smiled.

The hour passed and it was time to go home. All the while, I just sat on a chair near the corner window and watched as the hosts did their tasks. My eyes stayed mostly on Mori. He was quiet as usual. Always by Honey's side. I envied him. Haninozuka Mitsukuni. He always had Mori to follow him and take care of him. I just came into his life just recently.

"Rika-chan. I'll take you home now, nee?" A warm hand lay on my shoulder. I was brought back to reality.

"H-hai!" I answered, seeming like I was too eager.

"Gomen, Rika. I didn't mean to frighten you." Mori stood beside me, smiling my smile once again.

"It's ok. I was just thinking. No need to worry." I tried to reason.

"Are you hungry? I'll treat you." He offered gleefully.

"Not really. But if you want…" I stuttered.

"Rika-chan." He cupped my face with his big hands. "I want to do whatever makes you happy. If you're hungry, I'll eat with you. If you're tired, I'll let you sleep. If you're sad, I'll do whatever it takes to get that smile back on your face." He hugged he dropped his hands and wrapped it around my waist.

"Mori-kun." A whisper escaped my lips. "Being with you is all I ever needed and wanted."

"Arigato. Rika-chan." Then his lips kissed my forehead. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." I sighed.

"Then I'll take you out for ice cream and we'll go to the park. Does that sound ok?" He stroked my hair as I buried my face in his chest.

"Yes. That would be perfect." I breathed and he took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine and pulled me out of the room. There would be nothing else in this world that would make me happier.

* * *

Here you go. Sorry for such short chapters. Forgive me. I'm in a bit of a rough spot with this story, Bella's Blues, my newest Ouran fanfic and another one. Gomenasai, minna-sama! Gomen!!


	3. Chapter 3: SORRY READERS

Readers…

**Readers…**

I'm sorry. I can't continue these first. I have no more internet at home and my school has started. I'm having writer's block for "Bella's Blues". For the others, I'll post them as soon as possible. I'm only using my friend's computer right now. I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry.

**anime-princess02**


	4. Chapter 4

Takashi's Warm Side 3

(A/N): Sorry guys that it's taking me forever to post. I've been doing a lot lately: 5 fanfictions, some money-earning, Tennis lessons are taking up half of my day and that I'm taking care of my little sisters while my mom's at work. So, I'm really sorry.

(A/N): I've been preparing for an Anime Convention on the 31st of May. I'm not quite done yet that's why I can't concentrate on my fanfics.

(A/N): I've been having writer's block. If I have an idea, I'm too lazy to write, I forget, I panic, I get delayed. Gomen!

(A/N): Thanks to everyone who put this story in their favorite's list. I'm honored.

**DISCLAIMER:**OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB or ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS are NOT mine. I am but a mere fan who loves to write.

"Does it taste good?" Mori asked suddenly while we were walking in the park as the sun started to set.

"Of course. How'd you know it was my favorite?" I asked as I sat down on the swing.

"When I see you in the cafeteria, you always tell your friends that that's the only one you would ever call as your favorite." He said as he sat beside me.

"Strawberry Parfait." I said with an overjoyed smile on my face.

"No other flavor can compare to its sweetness and simplicity and it will always be a classic favorite. A masterpiece. A work of art." He described. "Just like you." He held my hand.

"Arigatou, Mori-kun, for the treat and for taking me home." I stared off into the orange-pink sky as the sun was setting.

"Betsuni. Anything for you." I could feel him staring at me. "Come on." He said as he pulled me up. "I'll take you home…"

"Oh yeah. It's getting late…We better go." I scrambled as I noticed the time.

"Don't worry. I'll have you home sooner than you expect." He reassured me. "Come on…We'll ride…" And he opened the car door for me as he led me inside. With a quiet thud, the car door closed and then we were off.

As usual, with him being one of the richest and most popular students in Ouran, his way of going home is with style, class and wealth. The stretch limousine was the most beautiful car I've ever ridden. It was tinted and the interiors were made of rich, original and fine leather. The floors were carpeted with a luscious, red carpet. It had a small corner filled with food and drinks.

"I hope you had a great time." He took my hand.

"Of course." I smiled. I hadn't noticed when the car had already stopped and we were outside my house. "Wow. We're here already. I hadn't noticed."

"I told you you'd be home sooner that you'd expect" He smiled.

"Of course. Whenever I'm with you, I always have a great time." I smiled back.

"Same here. Anyway, you better get inside. Your parents might be worried since it's late and it's getting cold." He looked out the window behind me. "The windows are getting foggy."

"Thanks again."

"Sure. I'll pick you up tomorrow, then? Eight o' clock?" He asked.

"Haii." I nodded.

"Ja ne, Rika. Mata ashita!" He hugged me. I started to scoot out of the car and closed the door when I thought of something. I turned around and knocked on the window. He was in front of me after he had opened the window and was about to speak, when I kissed him on the cheek and hurried off.

"Ja ne, Mori-kun!" I exclaimed as I ran backwards towards the door. I giggled as I saw his face shocked with a blush on his face.

The car started to move and he was still by the window. I giggled again and went inside.

"Tadaima~!"

"Welcome home, Rika."

"Teehee"

"Wow. You look happy. How was school?" Okaa-san asked.

"Suteki…"

"I see…Well, dinner's almost ready. Be down in ten minutes."

"Hai hai…" I said, in my day-dreaming state.

I reached my room and fell on the bed. I felt like my head was in the clouds and my feet had wings. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and giggled. I was in a state where I was high with happiness and I felt like I was on a cloud in the sky. I stayed like that, giggling, daydreaming and squealing, for ten minutes and quickly changed when my mom had called me to dinner. I rushed down and sat. Okaa-san prepared Yakiniku and curry. I ate only a few spoonfuls and ran upstairs again. I closed my door and grabbed my phone. Five new messages.

"_Rika-chan, wanna go to the cake shop tomorrow? Onee-san works there and she's giving us a discount on everything. Her boss is a family friend so it's all great. So? Are you in? Tell me as soon as you read this. Teki-chan"_

I couldn't reply yet so I opened the next one.

"_Rika, tell your okaa-san I'm coming home late. I have some stuff to finish here at the office. I might not be able to eat dinner there too. Anyway, gomenasai._

_Otou-san_"

Otou-san barely bothered okaa-san when she was busy here so I had to deliver his messages.

"_Senpai, the class wants to have a get-together next weekend. We wanted to get your approval first since you are president of the club. Sensei already approved. We hope you agree. Onegaishimasu, sempai!"_

It was the vice-president of our club, Tsumi-chan. She was a year younger than me and always addressed me as her "senpai". It was always weird…but flattering.

I read the next one and erased it as soon as the word, "chain" was revealed to my eyes.

I yawned and wiped a tear from my eye that resulted from the yawn and pressed the button lazily. It was the last one. From…?

"_Oyasumi, Rika-chan. Sweet dreams. Aishiteru. Mori"_

I felt heat rise up to my cheeks again. I was filled with happiness. I couldn't have asked for more.

"Oyasumi, Mori-kun." I whispered.

Gomen, minna! I only uploaded now. XD Gomenasai. Imma upload more soon. :)


End file.
